


Furry

by mysteriousaliwz (MysteriousAliWays)



Series: Sanctuary [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAliWays/pseuds/mysteriousaliwz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As far as Ryan is concerned, the newest kink to hit the Sanctuary!verse is a kink too far. Takes place the day after the events in <a href="http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/97026.html?view=292098#t292098">Sticking Plasters</a>. The rest of the Sanctuary series can be found <a href="http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/95107.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Furry

**Author's Note:**

> As far as Ryan is concerned, the newest kink to hit the Sanctuary!verse is a kink too far. Takes place the day after the events in [Sticking Plasters](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/97026.html?view=292098#t292098). The rest of the Sanctuary series can be found [here](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/95107.html#cutid1).

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[author: mysteriousaliwz](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/author:%20mysteriousaliwz), [primeval](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/primeval), [ryan](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/ryan), [ryan/stephen](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/ryan/stephen), [sanctuary!verse](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/sanctuary%21verse), [stephen](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/stephen)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title : Furry  
Author : [](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/profile)[**mysteriousaliwz**](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Primeval  
Pairing : Ryan/Stephen  
Rating : PG 15  
Word Count : 100  
Spoilers : None  
Author Notes : As far as Ryan is concerned, the newest kink to hit the Sanctuary!verse is a kink too far. Takes place the day after the events in [Sticking Plasters](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/97026.html?view=292098#t292098). The rest of the Sanctuary series can be found [here](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/95107.html#cutid1).  
Disclaimer: Primeval, Ryan and Stephen don't belong to me. Life is so unfair. Sanctuary, on the other hand, is my fault.  
Thanks to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) for the beta :)

  
  


_   
**Furry**   
_

~~~~

"They have **got** to be kidding! Absolutely not. Not In A Million Years."

Ryan seized the objects, hurled them into the bin then stomped, glowering, out of the room (the stomping rendered singularly effective by those army boots).

Stephen sneaked a wistful glance towards the bin. There had been a little silver bell attached to the name-tag on that collar. And the furry ears and paw gloves had been the exact colour of Ryan's hair ...

Ah well, he thought more cheerfully, Ryan hadn't actually said 'never'. After all, what was a million years if you found the right anomaly?  



End file.
